


First Night

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Castle/Beckett <br/>Emotional sex during the night of always. So maybe their 2nd or 3rd round. She tells him how much he means to her etc. So some cute, fluffy, hot smut.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not as smutty as I had hoped for, but the emotional part wanted to come out more. There is smut, but there is more emotional stuff. Hope that's okay!

Kate Beckett woke up in Richard Castle’s bed. Holy shit, she thought. I woke up in Richard Castle’s bed. I had sex – mind blowing, life altering sex – with Richard Castle. Richard Castle gave me orgasms. Heck, I gave him orgasms. And I am naked, in his bed, and naked Richard Castle is in the bed with me. She reached out to touch him to make sure he was real, but was afraid she’d wake him up. And he looked so adorable right now. He had one arm - one very muscular arm – flung over his head. His hair was flopping into his eyes. He was snoring gently. Oh, she had it bad because snoring sounded adorable to her. But after three years of denying her feelings, and a year of working hard to be the best person she could be, they made it here. And was she glad they did. 

And then, as if all her thoughts had been communicated out loud, she watched him wake up. His arm moved from above his head to his eyes. He stopped snoring. Then he removed his arm from his eyes, and she was looking into those beautiful blue eyes, and then he smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. Then the scratchy morning voice – the voice she had heard once before, when they were wearing handcuffs – came out of his mouth.

“Morning, Kate. And this is the best morning I’ve had in a while,” he said with a smile. She reached over to push the flop of hair out of his eyes. He took her hand and kissed her palm. She felt the tingle all the way from her hand to her toes, and every spot in between. 

“Morning, Castle. Is it morning?” All of a sudden, Kate was nervous, so she found herself babbling. She looked at the clock and realized it was 1 AM. “Oh yeah, it is morning. I kinda lost track of time,” she said. God, why couldn’t she just stop talking? 

“Kate, it’s okay,” as he said that, he rolled over and gathered her in his arms. “Things just seem a little crazy in the middle of the night. But we were amazing together, Beckett,” And then he simply kissed her. She kissed him back, moaning in the back of her throat. That was his clue to roll them over so he landed on top. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. He kissed her some more, and stopped when he needed air. Kate took advantage of this lull to roll them over again so now she was on top.

They both laughed at the change of view. But the laughter faded when she started kissing down his body. She had a goal in mind, but she was taking her time getting there. She kissed his nipples, swirling her tongue around each one in turn. She kissed his stomach, delighting in how the muscles jumped in response. She swirled her tongue around his bellybutton; he had an adorable innie. And then she poked the inside of that adorable bellybutton with her tongue. All this time, he was caressing her back, running his hands through her hair, and playing with her breasts. 

Then Kate reached her goal – his cock. His magnificent cock. It was simply the biggest cock she had ever seen up and close and personal. And oh, did he know how to use it. She was going to repay him for the wonderful orgasms he gave her during round one with the best blowjob she had ever given, because he deserved it. 

So she started by taking his cock in her hand. She stroked up and down the length, realizing she was going to have to go slowly if she was going to deep throat him. She ran her tongue all around the underside of his penis, and then swirled it around the top, gathering up the pre-com that was there. She loved how he tasted – all salty and even a little bit sweet. She licked it like a lollipop, letting her saliva coat it as much as possible; she took a deep breath and placed it in her mouth.

Rick’s hips bucked off the bed. “Holy fuck, Kate! Holy fuck!” Her warm mouth surrounding his cock felt amazing. She continued to suck on his cock, but he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Oh my god, Kate, I’m coming, I’m coming!” he yelled out. Kate just swallowed it all. She sat up on his abdomen and grinned at him. He tugged on her hands, and she willingly landed on his chest. She cuddled there.

“You know, Castle, I always thought we’d be awesome together. I’m glad I was right,” she quietly said.

“So you thought about us being together?” Rick couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice.

“I couldn’t help myself. I’d come home from a hard time at my therapist’s office, but I knew if I kept working at it, it would be worth it in the end,” she told him. She pushed herself up off his chest so she could look him in the eyes. “Listen, Rick, I wish I hadn’t lied to you about hearing you at the funeral. It was stupid and wrong. And I know I hurt you. But so many nights when I was bone tired after physical therapy, or my heart hurt from my other therapy or we had a tough case, your words that day kept me going. You kept me going. You’re a wonderful man, Rick Castle. And I am so lucky to have you in my life,” She reached down to kiss him softly.

“Kate, I can’t say that I wasn’t hurt when I found out you lied to me. I may still have a hard time with that. But I am lucky to have you in my life, too. You’re beautiful and strong and amazing,” he told her. He then rolled them over again, and looked her in the eyes as he started to kiss her. But before they got carried away, he reached over to the top of the bedside table, and grabbed one of the condoms that was there. During round one, they had knocked the box over trying to get a condom out. But at least that made them handy during round two. He ripped it open, and rolled it down his penis. All this time, Kate was running her hands over his chest. Once he had the condom on, he reached down to rub her pussy. She was dripping wet, so he took his cock in hand, moved it through her folds, and used the lubrication he found there. He stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her. She moaned as she felt every inch of his cock move into her. Once he had his entire penis in her, he gave her a minute to adjust, and then he started to move. 

Kate was on fire. His cock touched places in her that had never been touched before. He balanced himself on his arms, so she reached down to where they were joined, and put her hand there. She could feel his cock move back and forth with her fingers. Then she started to rub her clit. Everything felt amazing. Then she knew he was about to come; and she wasn’t far behind. They came together, both screaming out their orgasms. Castle rolled to his side so he wouldn’t land on her. They both were breathing heavy and Kate could feel her heart race. 

They slowly got their breathing and heart rates to normal. Rick jumped up to get rid of the condom and to use the bathroom. Kate enjoyed watching his ass as he walked away from her. He came back to the bedroom and now it was Kate’s turn for a naked walk to the bathroom. Knowing he was watching, she put an extra wiggle in her walk. She heard him mutter, “vixen!” under his breath and giggled. 

When she came back into the bedroom, Rick was under the covers, but he patted the space next to him. Kate got into bed next to him, curled up to his side, and put her head on his chest. He pulled the sheet up over her, put his arms around her, and whispered to her, “I think we need to get some more sleep. Sleep well, Kate,” as he kissed her nose. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes, and Castle was soon asleep as well. 

Moonlight filled the room as the only sound to be heard was their soft breathing. And oh yeah, some snoring from Castle!


End file.
